


Sky Sex

by twinkcester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Airplane Sex, Bottom Jared, M/M, Married Sex, Mile High Club, Sexual Humor, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkcester/pseuds/twinkcester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared needs it, he doesn't exactly care where they are. Jensen thought 40,000 feet in the air would be somewhere to draw the line, but apparently his husband is even crazier than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Sex

"For fuck's sake, Jared," Jensen griped pathetically. "I barely fit in here by myself."

"Shhh..." Jared hissed with a laugh, shifting their positions until Jensen was against the wall. "No one's supposed to hear us, moron."

Technically speaking, they were both against the wall. Jensen was right in saying they didn't fit in here, but Jared was arguably more determined than the laws of physics. If he wanted to get fucked in this tiny airplane bathroom, it was going to happen. Neither space nor Jensen's embarrassment would slow him down for long. 

Jared's head dropped into the crevice of Jensen's neck, sucking and nipping up an invisible but apparently predetermined path. When Jensen groaned into his knuckles, a laugh vibrated against his throat. 

"Fuck you."

Jared just continued to laugh and kiss along the stubble of Jensen's jaw. "Nah," he mumbled into light, freckled skin. "Fuck me. That's kinda the point."

"Ngh," Jensen grunted in bitter acknowledgement of the terrible joke and an unwilling admittance that Jared was good at this, even in the small space. "How'd you even get in here? Someone had to notice, you didn't even wait that long. I nearly slammed your fingers in the door. On purpose, too."

Cackling softly, Jared abandoned Jensen's neck and made a grab for his hands. "This old lady gave me a dirty look," he admitted, none-too-subtly yanking Jensen's palms onto his own ass. "So I winked at her."

Jensen hissed out his disapproval. "You're such a slut," he accused, squeezing Jared's ass in some sort of punishment that only resulted in a loud moan. "Quiet," he grunted under his breath. "You want this, then you're gonna have to be quiet."

Jared shuddered and nodded, slumping against Jensen with a softer gasp into his ear. "I'm still loose from this morning," Jared whispered, goose bumps erupting under the heat of his exhalation. 

"Fuck," Jensen growled, picking his husband up by the back of his thighs and pushing him onto the ledge of the sink. 

"My ass is wet."

If Jared was going to play dirty, Jensen sure as hell was going to step up to the plate. "Yeah?" he challenged gruffly. "You still all sloppy an-"

"No, Jensen. The sink. My ass is wet." Jared rolled to one side to show a wet patch seeping into the back of his jeans. He pointed to the sink, still filled with the water and suds from whomever used it last. 

Jensen swore lowly as he lifted the tab to let the water out. "Fucking rude people," he groused. "Can't even let the water out of the sink…"

"We are having sex in here," Jared reminded him with a breathy laugh. "So that's kind of rude too. People don't normally like that."

Jensen begrudgingly let a smile crack his pout. "Shut up. That's not the point. Here, just…" He tugged the sleeves of Jared's outer-layer of plaid off his biceps, distracted for a fleeting moment by the muscle displayed under his v-neck. "Just tie this around your waist when we leave. So your ass isn't wet." His eyes snapped back up to Jared's when he heard the taller man snickering. 

"You still got it bad for me," Jared sung softly. "After all these years. Fucker."

"No, I don't," Jensen protested weakly. "I don't even like you anymore. I think we should get separate beds."

Jared craned his neck down to bite Jensen's shoulder. The older man let out a yelp, and Jared clapped his hand over his mouth. "Thought you said we had to be quiet." He removed his hand with a toothy grin and signature dimples. 

"You bit me!" Jensen whispered furiously, eyebrow creased and mouth ajar in, at least to Jared, a completely comical expression. 

"It was supposed to be sexy," Jared insisted innocently. 

"Liar. I can tell the difference between your dirty biting and your ‘I-still-act-like-a-two-year-old’ biting."

Jared stuck his tongue out petulantly. "You love me."

Jensen made a face and heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Yeah," he agreed. "I mean, I don't know how it happened. But that's where we are."

Laughing, Jared shoved Jensen lightly backwards. There was little to no room for him to move with the push, so the handicap bar just dug into his back. "Goddamnit," he cursed, moving forward to get away from the handle and rubbing his back. "You know, I'm pretty sure the bathrooms in the back are bigger. You shoulda at least told me you were coming in here, I coulda gone back there."

"I gave you signals."

"Groping my thigh is not a signal. God, how did you flirt before me?"

"I was kinda slutty."

"Yeah, you're still slutty."

Jared's face slipped into a faux scandalized look of shock. "How could you say that?"

Jensen met the confused look on Jared's face with an incredulous one of his own. "You're trying to get me to fuck you in this tiny bathroom!"

"I like it in here," Jared announced. 

Jensen shook his head sadly. It was official. His husband had finally lost his mind. "You're insane." 

"No, I'm not," Jared argued. "Hear me out." He pulled Jensen closer and breathed words into his ear again. Maybe Jensen teased him more now that they'd been together for so long, and he had to work a lot harder to get the guy to do exciting stuff like this. But, knowing a guy ten years and being with him nearly as long, Jared knew what made him tick. "Bathroom's tiny, right?"

"You could say that again," Jensen grumbled. 

"We barely fit. Everywhere you go, every time you move, I'm still here. Still beggin', Jenny. This room's just a tiny toilet and me. Try to tell me that doesn't get you hot."

Jensen, to his credit, tried as hard as he could to refuse Jared. Tried to leave and go sit down. Eat peanuts and screw Jared when they got home. But the bastard was right. All Jensen could manage was a strangled groan. 

Jared chuckled, a laugh that would seem sweet with the dimples and sunshine if Jensen didn't know him better; it was really downright maniacal.. "Then come on and fuck me already."

Jensen growled and leaned in marginally to crash his lips against Jared's. Someone had to be waiting for the bathroom, or listening, or God-only-knew what else, so this was happening fast and dirty if that's what Jared was begging for. 

"That's more like it," Jared moaned when their lips broke apart. Even now, he was panting like he'd just run a marathon.

"Shh," Jensen hushed sharply. He went for the mark on Jared's neck, a pretty permanent fixture from how often Jensen sucked into his pulse. His tongue laved over it until he was working into a bite, jaw clamping shut slowly. Jared let out a low whine, head clunking back against the mirror despite the command to stay quiet. 

"Come on, Jensen," he gritted out, teeth grinding together in attempt to be quieter. "Witty repertoire is always enough foreplay for me. Put your cock in my ass, it's not rocket science."

Jensen fiddled with Jared's belt while the younger man egged him on. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go, Jen, just do it.”

The older man sneered, reluctant to give in to Jared’s orders. Kid thought he was in charge? No way. Jared might have started this, but Jensen was going to finish it. 

Almost instantly, Jared’s belt, jeans, and briefs were around his ankles and Jensen was slowly corkscrewing his index finger into the tight heat. Jared went cross eyed and dizzy for a moment with the change in situation. He shook his head vehemently once his mind was back in place. “No,” he whined. “I told you, I’m loose! I don’t need fingers, I need your dick.”

Jensen continued to move in and out of Jared’s hole at an agonizingly slow pace, smirk never dropping. “I make the rules, Jay,” he breathed out quietly. His voice had adopted its trademark grovel tone that Jared recognized to mean the teasing wouldn’t last long. He could hold out, especially as Jensen added a second finger. “Such a pretty hole. Mm…” 

Back pressing and sliding against the cool of the mirror, Jared hung helplessly over the ledge of the sink. He shook the jeans off one foot so his legs could fall open, dangling and jerking as Jensen pulled his fingers from Jared’s ass with a soft squelch. 

“Jesus,” Jensen grunted . “You didn’t clean yourself up at all, didjya?”

Jared looked absolutely disheveled as he shook his head. His cheeks flushed and his hair wild, thhise appearance was all but a non-verbal beg for Jensen to hurry. 

That was all it took for Jensen to strip his own jeans and boxers down with a sound of approval fighting to escape his throat. Jared’s eyes lit up the second Jensen’s cock bobbed up against his t-shirt. “Yes,” he hissed desperately. “Yes, yes. Put your cock in me, Jenny. Please, I need it, please…”

A resounding groan filled the bathroom as Jensen sunk into Jared’s ass. At the same time, a soft knock rapped at the metal door. 

“Is everything alright in there, sir?” a quiet female voice called out. Damn flight attendant. 

“Yes,” both men choked out simultaneously. 

Jared cleared his throat. “Yes, ma’am,” he repeated. 

They heard the heels click slowly down the aisle. 

“I knew this was a bad idea!” Jensen grumbled embarrassedly. Jared ignored the ‘I told you so’ and wrapped his legs around Jensen’s torso, pulling him in again.

Jensen’s qualms were forgotten as he started to rock into Jared’s wriggling. “Fuck.”

“That’s right, Jensen. Feels good, don’t it? Nothin’ bad is gonna happen. Just fuck me good.”

Hips stuttering a little, Jensen pulled out almost all the way before sliding in and setting a pace to thrust in Jared. His husband started to moan as his knuckles turned white against the plastic of the sink ledge. “God,” Jared whimpered. “Not gonna take long to come, you tease me for too fuckin’ long…”

Jensen grunted wordlessly and slammed into Jared again when he felt a jolt crash up his spine. The sensation came again and his knees wobbled. “What the hell-?” he mumbled confusedly as Jared whined and let out a heavy breath. 

“Turbulence.”

“Jesus.”

The little bathroom jolting again, Jared’s moans increased in pitch. “C’mon, Jen,” he growled desperately. “If you stop now I’m gonna kill y- oh!” As Jensen shoved forward again, the shaking transitioned to a constant vibration up against Jared’s prostate. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Jen, yeah make me take it!” Jared groaned way too noisily for Jensen not to flush red and clap a hand over his mouth. Hips moving back into the bruising pace, Jensen’s other hand wrapped around Jared’s cock and jerked roughly. 

The needy look on Jared’s face as he spilled come all over the thick fingers working him and the sound he muffled into Jensen’s palm… it was all more than enough to have Jensen over the edge and biting back a moan of his own. Thrusts stuttering jerkily, he caught the groan in his throat and let his head fall forward to Jared’s shoulder with a shuddered breath. 

Jared had the dopey, blissed-out smile that Jensen knew all too well and the fucker was flicking at the ends of Jensen’s hair. 

“Do you have to do that every time?” he asked, voice a little slurred from his orgasm (admittedly pretty good, although sex with Jared was always good. The jerk). The rocking of the plane wasn’t helping keep his voice steady, either.

“Yes,” Jared said decisively, humming softly to himself. 

“Well, you have to do it back at our seats. I’m leaving now.”

“You and I both know you’re too shaky to walk right after you come.” Another thing you just knew after spending so many years with someone. Jensen half wished Jared didn’t know that one, so he could try to leave with his last scrap of dignity. 

“No, I can leave.”

Jared huffed out a soft laugh. “Okay. We’ll pretend you can. Stay with me, please?”

The pouted lower lip and the shining in Jared’s eyes almost his Jensen as hard as coming. 

“Fine,” Jensen said, tone softening. “Five minutes, though. So we don’t get arrested with sky-law or something.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah, I love you, too.”


End file.
